Proper Taming
by Katalystik
Summary: The new side of Raenef tames the old personality by giving him what he wants most - Eclipse. (Spoilers up to DD4, slight AU, shounen ai)


Title: Proper Taming  
  
Author: Katalystik  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Part: 1/1 (?)  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, light noncon  
  
Pairings: Old RaenefxEclipse, New RaenefxEclipse  
  
Spoilers: All DD up to 4  
  
__________  
  
AN: Finally, my contribution to the great Demon Diaries ^_^. This plot bunny has been sneaking around in my head for quite a while now, since DD4 actually, and this is the only version I like.  
  
Note: Let's pretend the Raenef we see at the end of DD4 (the not-so-nice-one) is a totally seperate entity from the nice, cuddly Raenef we all know and love.  
  
Now let's say that he's forcibly in control of Nice!Raenef... Like a parasite to a host. Follow? Good.   
  
__________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diaries or the characters within. But hopefully they'll auction off Eclipse one day, because boy, I'd like to own him ~_^.  
  
blah : Old Raenef to New Raenef  
  
(blah) : New Raenef to Old Raenef  
  
"blah" : dialogue  
  
__________  
  
Proper Taming  
  
__________  
  
He was sleeping. Ebony hair against crimson sheets and bleached skin being both complemented and complementing to both. His eyelashes, long and frail as gossamer threads, shifted restlessly against high cheek bones and lips were parted to allow rasping, uneven breaths.  
  
I smiled against the palm of my hand, standing back to survey my first ever dark spell. Oh, it was a beautiful thing, to be able to tap into such an unlimited well of pure power to satisfy your needs.   
  
Well, tonight I would in fact satisfy the *old* Raenef's needs. The boy was still in my mind, yelling and begging for me to let him back out. He had been fighting me since the moment I had been released from that book.  
  
Yes, the moment he had seen the hurt and pain behind his beloved Eclipse's eyes when I had properly set the teacher in his place had been priceless. He had begun to fight against my presence over him with his weak mind power. It was amusing to me, but after a few hours it became quite tiresome.  
  
What did you do to him? He yelled at me. His little voice was cracking with emotion, most undemon-like, and if he would have had his physical form he would have been crying.  
  
I grinned savagely and made my way over to Eclipse's bed, where the demon twitched and shuddered under the spell I had woven over him. I could see little beads of sweat forming on his pale brow. He was fighting my magic, but he could not match the power of a newly born demon lord. Especially one of my power. The line of Raenef's blood flowed deep in this boy's body.  
  
(Relax, little one.) I purred to the panicking Raenef. I ran a thin finger across Eclipse's lips, relishing the feel of such silken skin at my disposal. (He is only under a sleep spell.)  
  
Why are you doing this to him? Why are you doing this to me? I only wanted to make him happy, and now... Again, his voice broke into a sob. I don't want this. I don't want *you*.  
  
I toyed with a long, free strand of Eclipse's hair, wrapping and twining the strands around my fingers in slow, lazy movements. The candlelight caught the most interesting colors in Eclipse's dark hair, glints of red and blues jumped from the strands in the light.  
  
(You don't want me.) I murmured softly. (But I know you want *him*, little lord. I am only here to help you attain your most treasured desires. I can read your mind; Eclipse is what you've been craving since you first met him. I have got him for you, to do what you will to him. Does this not please you?)  
  
Raenef was breaking slowly, his mind softened beneath my words and I could feel his resolve slowly breaking under the pressure. I- I do want him. But... but now like this. Not without him... awake. Not without him knowing. Please, don't do this.  
  
(I won't.) I said firmly.  
  
You won't?   
  
(No. *You* will.) I amended. I took advantage of Raenef's confusion and despair and released my control over him.   
  
Instantly a sob escaped Raenef's throat, wracking his frail body violently. If I hadn't already situated his body on the bed he would have collapsed. I observed in growing boredom as my vessel cried himself to the point of exhaustion, wasting minutes of the spell in his own agony.  
  
No. That's not what I let him have control for.  
  
(Get a hold of yourself.) I barked. Instantly Raenef's head shot up in surprise, then dawning horror.  
  
"You're not gone?" He whispered, his voice grating and rough from crying. His voice held the quality of hope that had been born only to have been crushed mercilessly, and the emotion of helplessness stood out in his mind like an open wound. "Stop... leave now. Please!"  
  
Beside him, Eclipse let out a small cry, and I could feel one of the many bindings of the spell being broken. He was strong. Raenef's head snapped to his teacher upon hearing the sound, and his hand shot out to touch but paused millimeters away from Eclipse's face, hesitant and worried. For a whole instant he had forgotten my presence, but I quickly reminded him.  
  
(Go on,) I insisted. (Touch him, Raenef. You haven't got much time, and soon I will take you back over.)  
  
"No." Raenef hissed, but nevertheless his palm met Eclipse's forehead in a soft, gently motion. Raenef felt, thus I felt from the residence I was taking in his mind.  
  
Eclipse was feverish, and his skin was slick under Raenef's hand. Instantly worry and fear began to bubble under the thin veil of Raenef's consciousness, fear that his teacher was sick, worry that I was hurting his Eclipse.   
  
"Eclipse..." He whimpered, slowly sliding his hand down Eclipse's face, an unintentional caress that calmed both Raenef and Eclipse. Under Raenef's touch, Eclipse stopped his mumbling and writhing, as if Raenef's skin was some healing thing.   
  
Another emotion, something akin to a mix of wanting and lust and adoration begun to creep into Raenef's mind, but that was wholly expected. My entire purpose was to settle Raenef into the idea of my presence. In the first steps of bending an animal to your will, you give it what it wants.   
  
Thus is how I planned to tame Raenef. Give the boy Eclipse and he will eventually succumb to my control.  
  
(You can do whatever you like to him.) I assured Raenef. (There's no need to feel guilty; he'll never know.) I twisted some workings of his inner self to my control, just a slight loosening of his shyness, just a more level flow of his desire-  
  
Raenef whispered Eclipse's name one last time before losing himself to my will. He bent his head lower, and in one last shattering of his resolution I said, (This may be your last chance, Raenef.)  
  
Raenef lost control and broke. He shuddered and launched himself forward, pressing his lips to the elder demon's with the passion of one who was on the brink of death. To my surprise Eclipse's prostrate from broke from my control.  
  
I felt the threads of the sleep spell ripped from my control and the power I had subdued thrown back into the abyss from which it had came. The whole incantation was thrown off as Eclipse slowly regained himself to awareness.  
  
I expected him to throw Raenef off. I expected him to tell off his little lord, his small liege who had been undergoing the strangest of attitudes in that past day. I expected-  
  
I didn't expect him to kiss Raenef back.  
  
A burst of surprise reared like a wave in Raenef's mind as he felt Eclipse respond to him, but the shock was soon usurped by unfamiliar and more pleasant feelings of acceptation and want and love- not proper for a demon lord.  
  
I immediately recovered my control over the boy. What I had started as a mission to break his spirit and bind him to my will had somehow turned catastrophic. Now Raenef would fight even harder against me-  
  
I stopped the kiss Raenef had started with Eclipse with a sharp bite to Eclipse's lower lip, drawing blood. I pulled back, and looked with satisfaction into the tumultuous orbs of Eclipse's eyes, confused and weary.  
  
I licked his blood from my lips.  
  
"Raenef-"  
  
"Shut up, Eclipse." I snarled, pulling his hand from where it had been grasping my waist and flinging it away from me like it was a disease. Slowly, never breaking eye contact with him, I lowered my face down to Eclipse's neck. I pressed my lips lightly against his skin, indulging myself in the knowledge that he was having the hardest time breathing.  
  
"I hate you." I mouthed against his neck. My lips slid a bit lower to his collarbone, where I gace one last parting nip before leaning back, a vulpine grin on my face as I saw Eclipse's face.  
  
I then removed myself from the bed and stood.   
  
Hurt. Confusion. Pain. Grief. Those were just some of the emotions flitting across Eclipse's face at the same time they were boiling in Raenef's mind. But, unlike Raenef, Eclipse had centuries worth of control and soon had shut all of his feelings back into his mind and had once again recovered his cool facade.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing in my room, Lord Raenef?" Eclipse's voice was as cool as ice, as though nothing had just transpired between him and his liege.   
  
I smiled and brought a finger to my lips.   
  
"Reaping what is rightfully... *properly* mine, my dear Eclipse. Now go to bed, we're off to the council in the morning."  
  
With he vision of Raenef's bedroom in mind, I whispered "Go.", the vision of Eclipse, apathetic and grasping the bedsheet to himself, lingering behind my eyelids.  
  
When I reappeared in the vast four-poster bed Raenef slept in I smiled triumphantly.   
  
(Little lord, did you enjoy tonight?) I taunted Raenef.  
  
Eclipse...   
  
I blinked. Something in his mind was off, something in his voice was wrong. Too cold.  
  
(...Raenef?)  
  
I then felt a rush of feeling that hit me like a brick wall rising from the inner recesses of Raenef's mind-  
  
He....no...Eclipse! I'm so sorry!  
  
Hopelessness? No this was much stronger, more heady and damaging of an emotion.   
  
Heartbreak.  
  
Why, I had totally broken the boy.  
  
__________  
  
AN: Ah, poor wittle Raenef. Well, I have to say it's definetely different from the fluff floating around this fandom (which I cannot get enough of, by the way), but I hope you like it anyway. Tell me if you want me to continue, but then again it could stand as a one-shot....  
  
Reviews for the Author? Please? ^_^ Pretty please with a Raenef and Eclipse (and a cherry ~_^) on top?  
  
(BTW, I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested, just email me!) 


End file.
